1. Field
This relates to a refrigerator.
2. Background
Refrigerators may store items at low temperatures in storage spaces therein which are opened or closed by doors. Refrigerators may maintain items at an optimal status by cooling the inside of the storage space using cold air produced by heat exchange with a refrigerant circulating in a refrigeration cycle. Refrigerators having increased size and functionality consistent with changes in diet and the desire for additional convenience devices are becoming more prevalent.